Inevitável
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Ryoma & Sakuno. Ele simplismente não pôde resistir.


**Obs:** Essa fic se situa entre os capítulos II e IV de **FUTURE**, também de minha autoria.

**INEVITÁVEL **

Sete da noite. Somente ele sabia o preço pago para chegar tão cedo em casa. E, sinceramente, não saberia dizer se iria sobreviver a mais horas à frente do computador, no trabalho. Desde as sete da manhã seus dedos e seus olhos não tiveram trégua diante de dezenas de documentos que foram entregues pelo consulado britânico e, como sempre, solicitando a tradução com urgência.

Sua cabeça doía, as costas estavam pesadas e apenas o caminho entre o carro, na garagem, e a porta de seu apartamento já era todo o exercício que ele poderia suportar naquela noite. Ele desejava um bom banho quente e a cama macia, pois ate mesmo o estomago desistiu de reclamar de fome, diante de sua exaustão. Entrando em casa, deixando para trás os sapatos, a parte de cima do terno e a gravata que incomodava seu pescoço, tudo o que queria era uma noite de sono tranqüila, para dar uma trégua merecida ao seu corpo e mente.

Atravessando a sala e sem perceber a mesa posta na cozinha, foi para o quarto, escutando o barulho da água que caia. Desabotoando a blusa, foi em direção ao banheiro:

- Sakuno, cheguei. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, antes que seus olhos focalizassem a silhueta curvilínea entre o vapor da água morna.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, recebendo a ducha em seu belo rosto, enquanto as mãos massageavam o cabelo recém nutrido com o xampu, responsável pelo cheiro de frutas no ar. Ryoma pôde ver os seios redondos e bem feitos, os mamilos rosados, eretos, pelo contato da água. Sem perceber ele acompanhou com os olhos o caminho de uma gota d´agua pelo abdômen liso, os quadris convidativos, ate que desaparecesse no meio das coxas torneadas e firmes. E, aquilo foi o bastante para deixar para trás todos os pensamentos de que, naquela noite, ele se entregaria a um sono profundo. Ele, simplesmente, se entregaria a ela.

Perdida em pensamentos, aproveitando a sensação confortante da água em sua pele, ela não escutou quando a porta de vidro do chuveiro abriu-se vagarosamente e sua pele arrepiou-se ao sentir os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura e pescoço, antes que a boca dele estivesse em sua nuca, sussurrando:

- Estou em casa.

- Ryoma! – ela virou-se dentro do abraço e sorriu, os olhos vermelhos fitando-o carinhosamente e um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Ele nunca se cansaria daquela expressão. – Você chegou cedo, que bom!

- Hm. – respondeu, trazendo-a mais para perto e acariciando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos entre os dedos.

- Ah, desculpe, você deve estar com fome, não é? – disse, preocupada. – Já terminei o banho, então, vamos jantar? – ela sorriu, novamente, antes que ele acariciasse seu rosto.

- Agora não. – foi tudo o que disse, antes de inclinar-se e beijá-la.

Sakuno pôde sentir a língua dele envolver a sua e uma de suas mãos escorregar por suas costas, seguindo o caminho da coluna, enquanto o outro braço continuava a circundar sua cintura possessivamente. Ela o abraçou pelos ombros, colocando as mãos em seus omoplatas, sentindo os seios sendo comprimidos pelo tórax bem feito. Adorava aquela proximidade com o corpo dele, esguio e firme. A maneira que apenas seus olhos claros e a voz baixa fazia com que seu coração batesse mais rápido, em antecipação. Várias foram as noites em que ela adormeceu desejando-o e ao acordar, o encontrava dormindo ao seu lado, extremamente cansado. Incapaz de perturbá-lo de seu sono merecido, contentava-se em abraçá-lo até que outro dia de trabalho o tirasse da cama mais cedo do que ela gostaria.

Ela sentiu seus dedos serpenteando por seu abdômen e acariciando seu quadril, enquanto outra parte da anatomia dele se pressionava em seu umbigo. Mas Ryuzaki sabia que ele iria saborear o momento. Apesar de sempre deixar suas intenções claras com beijos e toques possessivos, ao fazerem amor, Ryoma sempre se certificava que nenhuma parte do corpo dela fosse esquecida. Parecia que, mesmo depois de tantas vezes juntos, ele ainda se mantinha fascinado pela maneira que seus gemidos se diferenciavam de acordo com as partes exploradas de seu corpo. Então, ao sentir a boca dele abandonando a sua, antes de, suavemente, envolver um de seus seios, teve certeza de que ele havia sorrido, mesmo que brevemente. Sakuno envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, abafando os gemidos no cabelo negro e molhado, quando sentiu um de seus dedos acariciando-a entre as pernas, lentamente. Logo, ele fez o caminho para o outro seio, com beijos, mas ao alcançar o mamilo o mordiscou levemente, fazendo com que ela vocalizasse de uma forma um pouco mais alta que o som da água que ainda caia. Mesmo estando completamente molhados, ele podia claramente distinguir o grau de envolvimento da namorada, em seus dedos. Abandonando a carne macia, suspendeu o rosto e apoiou-se com um dos braços nos azulejos, fitando-a. Seus olhos estavam distantes e a face rosada, tanto da costumeira timidez, quanto pelo calor que tomava conta de si. Foi a vez dela de beijá-lo com intensidade, seguindo a profundidade dos dedos dele em seu corpo e em um desses movimentos mais rápidos, ela interrompeu o beijo, colocando-se na ponta dos pés:

- Ryoma... – gemendo o nome dele com os lábios colados em uma de suas clavículas, Ryuzaki alcançou sua ereção, massageando-a, lentamente, e sentiu a vibração na garganta dele, ao beijar sua jugular, enquanto a água morna e seus dedos macios o acariciavam, em um prazer quase que doloroso, enquanto a outra mão circundava os músculos do abdômen liso e firme, até que o sentiu virando-a, antes que seu tórax estivesse em suas costas e as mãos dele apertassem levemente seus seios.

Respirando profundamente na pele de sua namorada, movimentou o quadril, unindo-se a ela em um movimento lento, como se estivesse queimando. Ele a viu espalhar as mãos no azulejo, querendo agarrar-se a algo. Normalmente, na cama, essa seria a hora em que ela abraçaria seus ombros e sussurraria palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido, enquanto suas pernas abraçariam o quadril dele, desejando mais contato.

Então, naquela posição, se contrair ao redor dele foi tudo o que pôde fazer. Com as mãos na cintura dela, ele tentou controlar-se em suas investidas, sem sucesso, começando a perder-se na fricção. A medida que seu ritmo ia aumentando, ele utilizou as duas mãos para estimula-la novamente, fazendo com que sua cabeça caísse para trás, apoiada em seu peito enquanto ela gemia seu nome, sem mais nenhum pudor. Sakuno sempre se entregava completamente, com extrema sinceridade e ele sabia que aquilo era mais uma maneira de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Com os gemidos dela se tornando mais altos, ele diminui a velocidade, querendo apenas se concentrar na profundidade, desejando sentir e proporcionar mais prazer, mas enquanto os primeiros sinais de orgasmo o atingiam, sem pensar, segurou a pele macia do pescoço dela, entre os dentes, enquanto sua visão começava a ficar embaçada em tons vermelhos.

Vermelho, como os cabelos dela, balançando com o movimento dos dois, o vermelho da parte macia do corpo dela que ele invadia e o sangue borbulhando em suas veias, enquanto ela o comprimia dentro de si. Não conseguindo mais segurar-se, ele encostou a testa molhada tanto do banho, quanto de suor, no azulejo do box e sussurrou seu nome, lentamente, antes de sentir uma das mãos dela envolvendo a sua.

Gentilmente ela acariciou os dedos que a tocavam, mostrando que aquilo era muito mais que uma simples necessidade física. Por aquele carinho, podia escutar palavras amorosas que não foram ditas, mas que o acertaram em cheio, assim como a vibração do corpo dela no seu, enquanto ela atingia o orgasmo, com o rosto entre os braços em que se apoiava, na parede do chuveiro. Tremendo, ela jogou os quadris para trás, desejando senti-lo ainda mais e aquele movimento foi mais do que ele poderia agüentar. Ainda investindo com profundidade, Ryoma derramou-se dentro dela. Ele abraçou o corpo da namorada, apertado, como se quisesse estabilidade diante da fraqueza que atingia suas pernas. Então, permaneceram daquela maneira, unidos e vulneráveis junto ao outro, enquanto um ultimo raio de prazer se espalhava entre eles.

Ryoma abriu os olhos, lentamente, as pálpebras pesando e fitou o teto familiar de seu quarto. Como exatamente ele havia conseguido chegar ali? Ele estava enxuto, apenas os cabelos ainda mantendo um resquício da tentativa de banho. Seu corpo todo formigava e sentia-se leve e relaxado. Sakuno passou o polegar pela sua face, acariciando-a e ele virou o rosto, vendo-a deitada ao seu lado, vestindo uma camisola branca, enquanto somente um lençol o cobria da cintura para baixo.

- Pensei que você havia desmaiado. – ela sorriu, enquanto ele a puxava para perto, abraçando-a.

- Hm. Quase isso. – respirando fundo, sentiu um beijo leve em seu peito.

- Tem certeza de que não comer nada? – perguntou, com um olhar preocupado. – Posso trazer o jantar para você.

- Você está com fome?

- Na verdade, não. - disse, com sinceridade.

- Então, fique aqui. – respondeu, beijando-a levemente, fazendo-a sorrir mais uma vez. Ele sempre ficava tão preguiçoso depois que faziam amor.

Sakuno aninhou-se contente, deitando a cabeça em seu tórax, escutando o coração bater de forma compassada, tão diferente dos batimentos rápidos e pesados de antes. Ryoma conseguia ser uma pessoa muito silenciosa no dia-a-dia. Suas poucas palavras eram sempre ditas de forma direta e somente quando necessarias. E, na cama, ele conseguia ser ainda mais reservado. Então, seu ritmo cardíaco, era tudo o que ela podia ter como indicação de como ele se sentia, alem da intensidade de seus carinhos. E ela sorriu satisfeita, pois naquela noite, ela teve certeza de que seu coração quase saltou para fora do peito.

Sentindo o sono começar a alcançar-lhe, Sakuno olhou para o relógio na cômoda do outro lado da cama, para verificar que já era nove e meia da noite e por algum motivo, seus olhos estacionaram na pequena gaveta e ela sentiu como se tivesse esquecido algo. O fogão estava desligado, o jantar que havia feito jazia devidamente embalado na geladeira, para ser consumido no dia seguinte e as luzes da cozinha e sala apagadas. Então, o que poderia ser? Ela fitou Ryoma que já cochilava levemente, apesar de estar acariciando seus cabelos e olhou para o corpo dele, em busca de alguma pista. Até que seus olhos se arregalaram ao fitar a área abaixo de seu quadril e ela sentou-se repentinamente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- O que foi? - perguntou meio surpreso, apesar do sono que embaçava sua voz.

- Nós esquecemos!

- Do que? - ela apontou para a gaveta na cômoda onde ele guardava suas coisas e demorou alguns segundos para que seu cérebro entorpecido fizesse a conexão. - Ah... o preservativo.

- E agora? - disse, realmente preocupada. Desde que fizeram amor pela primeira vez e foram irresponsáveis o bastante para esquecer desses detalhes, quando ela descobriu que era alérgica a anticoncepcionais, ele se encarregou de sempre ter camisinhas a mão. E havia sido extremamente dedicado, apesar da tarefa sempre o deixar meio aborrecido por ter que se afastar dela, no calor do momento, mesmo que por alguns segundos. – Será que eu devo tomar algo?

- Não. – ele lembrou-se da primeira ( e unica ) vez que que Sakuno utilizou um remedio para o "dia seguinte" e como ela se sentiu mal e simplesmente não gostaria de vê-la daquele jeito novamente. Ele acariciou seu rosto, querendo tranqüilizá-la. Finalmente o cansaço do dia inteiro parecia ter desabado sobre ele e tudo o que queria fazer era voltar a dormir. - Mas, não acho que precisamos nos preocupar.

- Verdade?

- Hm. Afinal, é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Seria uma probabilidade remota.

- Acho que você tem razão... - disse, ao senti-lo puxando-a para perto e abraçando-a, antes de beijar sua testa.

- Vamos dormir. - disse, com os olhos já fechados. - Amanhã não esquecerei.

Mesmo sem olhar, soube que a havia ruborizado pela maneira que o rosto dela afundou em seu peito, antes que ele sentisse a respiração dela, cadenciada, tendo certeza de que ela havia adormecido. Mais dias exaustivos e longos viriam, mas acabariam sem importância desde que no final de cada um deles, pudesse sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu.


End file.
